Xavier Ramier
Xavier Ramier is a man who loves pigeons. In "Mr. Pigeon", after being kicked out of the Jardins du Trocadéro by Roger Raincomprix for feeding the pigeons, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Mr. Pigeon, a pigeon-controlling supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Xavier is tall and lean, with light brown hair and eyes and olive skin. Civilian attire He wears a grey elegant suit complete with a grey hat, a dark grey waistcoat decorated with a square pattern, a white shirt, a big teal bow tie, and brown sandals worn with white socks. He also has a bird call whistle on a string hanging from his neck. As Mr. Pigeon Mr. Pigeon wears a full body skin-tight suit with black forearms, waist and thighs, dark grey belly, light grey chest, shoulder and biceps, and pink shins and head. He also becomes noticeably more muscular. The suit also has black stripes on his triceps and around his upper hips, along with two parallelogram-shaped light blue spots where his bow tie was. The bird call whistle is still around his neck. Personality Xavier is a cheerful man who loves to take care of pigeons. He often goes to the park to feed them, even though it is not allowed, because he worries about them not getting fed if he doesn't do it. Also quirky, he walks to a bench as if he is a bird and talks to the pigeons. He can also be very friendly and caring towards others, most notably with Marianne Lenoir, whom he shows respect to and tries to comfort after she feels that her love has forgotten about her. As Mr. Pigeon, his love for pigeons is taken to an extreme, his desire being them taking over Paris. He still acts very pigeon-like, cooing and flapping his arms like wings. Proving to also be clever, he plans to trick Ladybug and Cat Noir into thinking that he abandoned the park guards, just to ambush them with his birds. Trivia *He will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. *Mr. Ramier will be again akumatized into the villain "Monsieur Rat" at some point in the future. Gallery Mr. Pigeon.png|As Mr. Pigeon Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cry Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal Kindness Category:Grey Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have hats Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Todd Haberkorn Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies